The Queen and The Prince
by MysticSage96
Summary: Summery inside, please look if your interested
1. Chapter 1

_**Summery:**_ _What would Harry be like if never grew up with the Dursley's but with Queen Elizabeth the second? What if he grew up to be a strong-willed but polite young man who had been trained in many things and was allowed to have his own hobbies? Well this is the story of a Harry raised by Royalty and with the responsibilities of a Prince of the Realm._

 _ **Hello my fellow reader/writers. This is the third story that I have writen and uploaded onto Fanfiction. I have two others up and am currently writing another chapter for them, so if you want you can read them and review. I have looked for a story like this one and have only found one that I liked so I decided to do one of my own, so here it is.**_

 _ **You are welcome to review any of my stories and I can't wait to read what you write for this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the charcters from both the movie or the books.**_

 _ **The Queen and the baby.**_

 **Queen Elizabeth the second's POV.**

I had just recieved a letter two days ago from the Director of the British branch of Gringotts run by a Goblin who's name was Ragnorok, who was i believe, the leader of the Goblins who live in the British Islse or so I had heard. Anyway, the letter from Rahnorok spoke about how the little magic war that had been going on, had been ended when the enermy's leader, Lord Voldemort, had attacked a family and procceeded to kill both the parent's only to fail in kill the son, who was the killer's real target all along.

So long story short, the baby boy was hailed as the Saviour of the Wizarding World and had been sent away by some old man named Albus Dumbledore to someplace that no one knew about. Rognorok was asking the Queen to look for the missing Potter as he believed that where Dumbledore had put the boy, he wouldn't get the care and love he deserved.

'Except for me that is' I thought as I looked over the letter again and I decided whether to help the boy or not.

When I found out about what happened, I immediatly sent out a search for the missing Potter boy not becuase I was asked to but because I was curious as to what had happened to the little boy who was no doubt traumatised after seeing his mother being murdered in front of him. It had taken my private investigator a week to find out where the baby had been sent but when he found him and spent a further week watching the family he was placed with, the name of the family had been Dursley, and what he had seen and later found had not put the family in my good books, he was sickened and angred at what he had heard the parent's talk about of the boy in their 'caring' hands.

They were not in my good books at all and were likely to never get into my good book no matter what they did.

After all the family appeared to hate the baby whom they had taken to calling him freak and boy. Plus they didn't pay attentiont to him and from the letter I had recieaved from the investigator, they very rarely feed they boy let alone bathed him, not like they did they own son, whom I'd been told was name Duddle Dursley but was called Dudder's by his parents.

The parents' name's were Petunia and Vernon Dursley and as she looked at the pictures of both the parents and their son, she was reminded of animals. A pig, a walrus and a giraffe respectively, the pig being the son, the walrus the very fat father and the giraffe being the stick-like being that was the mother.

How someone could be that fat I don't know but I wouldn't want to be anywhere near that family if I had to but I knew that if the boy was to have a happy childhood then I had to do something to save him from them and soon as apparently the parent's were planning on making the boy do all the work as soon as he could walk, which included cooking all their meals.

The father also was planning on beating the 'freakishness out of the freak', well he apparently said that and much more but I didn't think I could read the rest, so I skipped that bit and moved onto the rest of the report from the investigator.

And what a report it is.

The report showed that the male Dursley was stealing from his job, a company called Grunnings were he was a drill salesman, by selling low priced drills or unpriced drills for more then they were worth, putting how much they really cost into the cash register whille pocketing the extra he got from selling the drill. He had managed to steal over $100,000 pounds without being caught once, which was astounding as you would think the manager would notice.

I told my investigator to send the report about the male Dursley stealing to the police with orderd from me to have him arrested, along with his wife and have he son put into a foster carer as he had also investigated Dursley's sister, Marge, who turned out to own a dog kennal but all her dogs were vicious and dangerous and she only bred the most vicious and dangerous of her dogs and killed the pups that werem't like their parents. I ordered all her dogs to be euthanized and her to also be arrested and to not be allowed to own another animal ever again.

All in all it was a very good day for me as I ordered the Potter boy to be brought to me after he had been cleaned and feed of couse.

It took the police a week to get everything in order before they started to arrest the whole Dursley and as ordered little Harry (I might just change his name so if you guys have any suggestions then please let me know) was taken to my Palace and the Dursley's son was put into foster car, mcuh to the parent's shouting and screaming about how they were just 'good ordinary normal' people and that everything was the 'freal's fault' until they were told about what the chargers implyed.

Needless to say Vernon Dursley was left sitting in the police car mouth agape while trying to think up an escuse to save his own life and to no be sent to prison and return all the money he had hiden inside a small safe in his rarely used office. While his wife, whom the police were going to release after questiong her and returning her son, was also arrested after she had assaulted a police officer who had picked up her son to take him to a foster home in was also verbally abusing the other officeres and calling them all meaner of names even when she had been handcuffed and locked up inside a police car( though not in the same one as her husband mind you). Young Duddly was checked out inside a embulance that had been called just in case a fight happened and was found to be servely over weight for a baby his age while young Harry was showing signs of starting to lose weight and needed to be changed as soon as he was picked up and have some cream put onto his very red bottum from not being changed in a day or two.

But all in all I was very pleased when two day's later Harry was brought before me in clean cloths and having been feed for the first time in three days and looking to be a very happy toddler, non the worse from his ordeal. I was just lucky that we had managed to stop it from progressing any further then it had already.

Both Dursley's were convicted of verious crimes with Vernon going to prison for 20 years with no chance of parol until after 15 year's. Petunia was to serve 1 year in prison and was to also serve 5000 hour's doing communtiy work with no help and was not allowed to see her son during this time period, this is if both parent's didn't lose their privilege of having a son which the father lost when he was sent to prison.

Marge Dursley was also sentenced to 10 years in prison without perol but she got a reduced sentence when she gave up all imformation on her brother and his wife and also surrandered all her dogs( most of which were euthanized except for the femals that were pregnant at the time but they and their pups were euthanized as well when they were angressive as well), so she was sentenced to 5 years instead. The police found a journal in her bedroom when they were searching it for evidence and when they looked through it they found a whole heap of names with other names next to them.

When the police put the names into their database to see if they matched any one with a criminal record, they recieved a shock as all the names were conected to dog fighting rings all over the world. Marge Dursley's sentence that had been at 5 years was now put to 15 years as she had been supplying known dog fighter's with more and new dogs to fight.

Needless to say when Marge finally got out of prison she would never again be allowed to own an animal no matter if its big, small or completely harmless. She was forever blacklisted form ever owning a dog.

 **One month later.**

It has now been a month since the Potter boy was brought to me and I have since adopted him and am now in the proccess of finding a new name for him as Harry in my opioion was a very boring name a I wanted him to have a one of a kind name. In the month since he arrived I have been able to watch as he took his first step which had all the maids cooing over him and sneaking him little chocolate treats when they thought I wasn't watching them or him but I let them have their fun as all of my children were either grown-ups or teenagers who prefered to be away from home, not that I minded, and have a child once again in the Palace was a delight to see for all the staff, maids and even the Palace guards who took their duty very seriously at all times but would crack a smile at the sight a the toddler slowly learning to walk with the aid or two maids I had chosen to care for him.

And so life continued on in the Palace with just one new addition being the young Potter heir who was so very active and always playing around but I don't think I would have it any other way even if I did dread it when he got a bit more older and descovered the joys of running around and wanting to push his boundries a little bit but what was life without a little bit of excitment every now and then huh?

 _ **Well first chapter now done and if you guys do have any other names for Harry then please don't hesitant to tell me and then I'll decide which one would suite Harry more.**_

 _ **Cant wait to read your reviews:P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, sorry it took so long to update as some stuff has happened since I started this story. So Just read the review's and I am sorry for any mistakes I may or may not have made in the first chapter. I have chosen Myrridan for Harry's name ( Thanks for the name ZodiacsKlaroline) but yes Lily is, or was, a Pureblood but from which House she is from will be up to you my faithful Reader's. I have decided to have Harry meet Draco (who's name is Draconis) first and to have his mother and father split up with his father becoming an advior to the Queen. Luna and Daphan with come in later.**_

 _ **So without further adu, here is the second chapter. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Myrridan meets a Goblin and Draconis Malfoy.**_

 **Queen's** __ **Elizabeth the second's POV.**

Well it has been five year's since I had young Harry, whom I have renamed Myrridan, was brought to me and those five year's have once again showed me the joy and happiness with raising a child can bring. It also brought fear for his life and I was more tired after a day of looking after him than I have ever been as he seem's to have so much energy that by the end of the day both me and his maidservet's are tired and maybe just a little grump by the time we all go to bed.

But I still wouldn't have had it any other way as Myrridan is a ball of love and fun and is able to bring a smile to anyone's face when they first met him.

Over the last five year's I have noticed many different things that happen around little Myrridan that she knew wasn't normal for a normal witch or wizard and so I contacted my Court Wizard and had him take a look at the boy and run some scan's to see if he was alright and nothing was wrong with him. Needless to say I was very conserned when he told me that I should take Myrridan to the Goblins and get them to run a full complete scan on Myrridan for anything that shouldn't be there.

I knew that if I wanted to keep Myrridan safe and healthy then I would have to either go to the nearest Goblin Clan or summon one to me. I decided that the second option was better and it allowed me to keep Myrridan safe and in the palace where he was protected at all times.

And he would be in a place that he knew instead of somewhere were he didn't know. And I would rather keep him happy and calm then anything else but I would take what I can get.

It took two day's to nogatiate for a Gobin to come and see Myrridan due to the Goblin actually being the Leader of this piticula Goblin Clan of Gringott's but I don't have anything agains't the wait as he would have to clear his bussy schedral to come to my Palace to see to goblin's name is Ragnork and he was the Director of all the Gringott's Bank's in the entire world, which created a lot of paper work that seemed to never end. There was a running joke in Gringott's saying that all the Director's of Gringott's would all die before they finished their paper work and it was true as no goblin has been able to complete even one day of paper work. When I heard of the Grinngott's paper work problem I laughted as I had the same problem but was allowed to take a break each day to see to Myrridan's needs, which while they weren't many, they still seemed to reqire my attention every day for a few minute's.

It was very important to find out if there was something wrong with littler Myrridan so that I could have it fixed before it really became a problem for him in the future, so the night before Ragnork was coming, I sent Myrridan to bed early so that he was well rested in the morning.

Ragnork arrived just as lunch was being served and as I was the one to ask for him to come, I offered him some food as he didn't have time to eat anything for lunch before he left for this meeting as he had another meeting before me with some Pureblood wizard about said wizard's son and wife, whom the wizard was divorcing due to her being caught torturing his son, Draconis Malfoy or Draco/Drake for short. When I found out about what happened to the little boy who was the same age as Myrridan (5 year's old) I decided to see if the father would agree to a little play date between little Myrridna and Draconis but would send the letter of later as I had to stay with Myrridan to keep him calm as Ragnork and a Goblin Healer started to examin him for anything that shouldn't be there. It only took Ragnork and the Healer 3 minute's to find out that there was a block on his magic and memory as well as a pieace of Tom Riddle's- Lord Voldemort- soul that was hiding behing his scar, which was why it wasn't fading away, that was leeching off of his magic and causing him to have mood swings whenever he was angry or sad.

I had them remove both the block and the soul fragment before they continued to look for anything else. I also asked who put the block on Myrridan's magic in the first place and wasn't pleased when they told me that Albus Bumbledore was the one to do it and had apparently checked Myrridan's scar before leaving him, so he knew all about the soul fragment in his scar but did nothing about it. Apart from those two, there were only a few other minor blocks on Myrridna's abilitie's like his abiltiy to change into someone else and to talk to snakes but I had them all removed wich took about three hour's. I also asked if there was any way to fix his eye sight to which they gave him a potion designed to fix his eye's which took an hour and a half to fix during which he fell a sleep curled up beside me with a littler blanket put on him.

"Well, that is all we could find on Mr. Myrridan that shouldn't be there, Your Majesty." Rognork said as he wiped the sweat that had gathered upon his brow off with a cloth that he got from his pocket before sitting back and accepting a cup of tea from a maid standing beside's the table.

"Thank you Director Ragnork for all you're help." I also accepted a cup of tea from the maid and sat back being careful not to wake the sleeping Myrridan as I did so.

"You're quite welcome You're Majesty and I would do it again in a heat beat if you so much as asked me to." Ragnork replied as he took a biscuit to eat with his tea.

"Well I hope that there doesn't come a time were I'll have need to ask for you're assistance with Myrridan but it is good to know that I can count on you're help when needed"

"I will alway answer you're call You're Majesty"

"Okay then let's move on to a more different conversation shall we?"

"Of cause You're Majesty"

"Now you mentioned a young boy by the name of Draconis Malfoy?"

"AH! Yes, young Draconis. Yes I remeber him from when his father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, brought him in after he found him unconsouse and bleeding with his now ex-wife standing over him with an enraged look in her eye's and a satisflied smirk on her face. Needless to say Lord Malfoy was quick in having her arrested and their marrage annuled with her getting nothing in the devource. Poor little Draconis has barely spoken a word since he woke up two day's later and his father is becoming quite conserned with him." Ragnork had a sad look on his face as he said all this.

"Well maybe I could help with that" I took a chocolate bisciut and ate it after dipping it into my tea.

"Help? How if I may be so bold as to ask if you don't mind?" Ragnork had a small frown on his forehead after he asked that question.

"Well, there are not a lot of children around the Palace, so when I heard of you meeting before me and heard about the little boy, I thought that I might be able to get into contact with the boy's father and see if he would agree to brining his son here to interact with Myrridan. Who know's, maybe it will help littler Draconis to heal after his mother attacked him?"

"You would be willing to let a known Death Eater into you're home and near you're adopted son just to help heal his own son?" now Ragnork looked confused.

"Of couse. Myrridan will need a playmate soon to keep him happy and so too will Draconis I should think. It will also allow both boys to become friend's and have someone they know going to the same magic school together." I din't know how many school's of magic there were in the world and I would only choose the best for my son, so I would have to ask Ragnork for a list of magical school's before he left. I don't want to send Myrridan to Hogwart's were the headmaster was the man that had put littler Myrridan with his abusive relative's in the first place, Albus Dumbledore, so a school on another country would be best I think, even if I didn't want him to go so far away just for school. But littler Myrridan would need to learn how to control and harness his magic, so I would have to deal with it when the time came for him to go and learn. " All so could you please give me a list of magical school's in the world and anything about them, so that I may choose the best one for Myrridan please?"

"Well I could get into contact with Lord Malfoy for you and see if he is willing to meet with you about it but it is well known that he hate's non-magical people or Muggle's as they are called in the Wizarding World. It has been well known that he call's all muggle-born wizards and witch's Mudbloods, so I wouldn't hold my breathe. As for the list of magical school's, it will take me a couple of day's to gather the list and any imformation about them for you but it can be done, for a small fee of cause" Ragnork set his now empty tea cup done and started to gather up his things as he had another meeting to get to that reqired his immediate attention."I'll send a letter to Lord Malfoy as soon as my next meeting is over. Good Bye You're Majesty and may you find the school you'r looking for from the list when you get it soon." Ragnork bowed to the Queen before being escorted out of the Castle with the Goblin Healer that had came with him.

"Good bye Ragnork and good luck with your next meeting" I gave a slight bow of my head to the Goblin Leader as he left with the Healer before having the maid remove the food and bring my paper work of the day to me so that I, too, may get some work done while not waking up Myrridan, who was still sleeping soundly. I managed to get most of it done before Myrridan woke up and wanted to play with the maid that was assisting me so I allowed her to take Myrridan outside to the play equipment that I had brought and put up for him but made sure that there was alway's someone on watch incase something happened while I wasn't looking.

Beside's Myrridan alway's seemed to have fun climbing all over it and running through the many tunnel's that lead to different area's of the playgroud that I had planned to make bigger as he got older until he stopped playing on it, which wouldn't be until he hit teenage year's. I also planned to donate it to a nearby orphanage when he was done with it for the kids there to play on it.

It would be two full day's before I received a letter from Lord Malfoy agreeing to meet with me with his son Draconis to see if the boys got along, which I knew that Myrridan, at least, would happily get along with Draconis very well. I agreed to let him come to the Palace in four day's so that we could tell both boy's about what was happening in four day's and it allowed me to tell Myrridan all I knew about Draconis and what I expected him to do.

Myrridan seemed excited about meeting someone new at any rate. I have to be honest with meself as well as I, too, was excited about meeting Draconis and his Father, whom I had been told was a handsome Noble who's family line can be traced back for a few deneration's at least.

The day that Lord Malfoy and his son arrived had been the only time I had ever seen Myrridan ever willingly go to bed early and have a bath after only being told once. I must admit to already liking young Draconis and I haven't meet him yet but I can't wait to meet him as well as his father. Draconis and his father were going to arrive at lunch time so that at least gave me some time to organise what we would be having for lunch and getting some paper work done before hand, so that not much will need to be done tommorrow, but I can only hope really. Myrridan mean while was currently running around, talking a million time's a minute about what he wanted to do when Draconis arrived which included:

1) Playing on the playgroud.

2) Running around, getting into trouble, and

3) doing both of the above at the same time.

Oh, well. What can one do when she or he has a 5 year old energetic son who loved to explore and have fun.

When Lord Malfoy and his son finally arrived I had managed to get Myrridan to sit on the couch and wait, while I finished the stack of paper work that had been brought into the sitting room. Lord Malfoy looked just as I though he would look like. He had long white/blond hair, hair aristicrate feature's, gray eye's and pale skin. He stood at 6'5 and acrried aroound a cane with a snake head that I had been told, held his wand. His son had the same coloured hair and skin, was the same hight as Myrridan. He has the same eye's as his father but instead of his father's confident demenour, Draconis had a submissive demenour as he was hiding behind his father. It showed how bad he had taken his mother torturning him if he was willing to hide when I had been told that he was a very stron-willed and confident three year old, just like Myrridan was.

I hoped being around Myrridan will be able to reawaken his srong spirit, but only time will tell if this meeting was a success.

"Good evening, My name is Lucius Malfoy and I would like to say that it is an honour to meet the Queen and her adopted son, whom I heard is the missing Potter heir but renamed Prince Myrridan Altair Pendragon, after his Ancester's, The Pendragons right?" Lord Malfoy asked as he took a seat across from me and Myrridan with his son still hiding behind him.

"Good evening to you as well Lord malfoy. And you are correct about my adopted son being Harry Potter and I have told him all about his parent's and their sacrifice and the Wizarding World which is how I knew to contact the Goblin's when something was wrong with Myrridan and later found out about you and you're son. How is he by the way?" I relied/asked as I offered him a cup of tea and some biscuit's and my work was taken back to my office.

"Thankyou. Draconis is still as silent as he has been since he work up and now wake's up screaming and begging the tortour to stop and that he'll be good. I pray every day and night that I will find a way to help and heal my son but unfortunatly nothing has 'jumped out at me' as you Muggle's would say, I afraid" he replied as he accepted the cup of tea but declined a biscuit.

"I see. Well maybe Myrridan could help you with that. He has been looking forward's to meeting young Draconis since I told him about this meeting two day's ago. Maybe we should head out into the garden's were the playground is set up and see if he can persuade you're son to come a play. It could be that all he need's is another child to play with for him to regain his spirit?" I suggested.

"Very well, but I'm not holding my breathe about it working."

With that the three of us, as Draconis never sat down, headed out into the garden were Myrridan immediatly ran to the playground and started to climb up it like a monkey does in the tree's. Draconis looked at the playground and Myrridan with a look of slight awe before once again hiding behind his father, but he would occationly peek out from behind him whenever Myrridan let out a laugh of delight when he descovered something new, as I had ordered some new equipment yesturday after I had forbade Myrridan from playing on it. He would do that every five minutes until he stoped peeking and just looked at Myrridan playing. He would look from his father to the playground and everntually after 15 minutes of doing this, he seemed to gain his courage and walked out to join Myrridan, who welcomed him onto the playground with open arms. Lucius smiled as he watched his son playing for the first time since the attack and watched him play for a good 10 minutes before he turned back to me and continued our converstation we were having about the many different magic school's there were is the world.

And so it went for the next two months where Lord Malfoy, just call me Lucius, would bring his now healing and playing son to the Palace where both would run around the playground until lunch-time and then have a littler nap before going back to playing and exploring the Place grounds, being followed by at least three guards, not that they stoped the boys from having their fun.

Lord Lucius has become more open with me now that his son is happy and playing and has offered his help in helping me choose which magic school I should send young Myrridan to when he is older. I also suggested that he send Draconis, call me Draco, to the same school as well so that they both have a familia face and a friend to be with in a new, unfamilia place.

I must say that I am not looking forward to the time when Myrridan was ready to leave me for school but I would deal with that when the time came to it.

 _ **Done with the second chapter in this story, maybe will be a series don't know yet. Anyway to those of you who have read my other storie's just wanted to let you guy's know that I am working on them but as I said before, I am experiencing some family problem's at the moment but hope to update my other storie's soon.**_

 _ **Thanks for the review's, Love you guys.**_

 _ **Cant wait for you're next review's.**_


End file.
